The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L. hybrid) plant, referred to as ‘FF03-015’, as herein described and illustrated. The cross that produced ‘FF03-015’ was made in Florida, and seeds were subsequently sent to Oregon for germination and evaluation of the resulting seedlings. The new blueberry plant variety ‘FF03-015’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2010 because its fruit ripened early and had good flavor. ‘FF03-015’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest fresh market. The variety has good vigor, ripens very early and produces excellent yields of large berries with good flavor. After being selected as a seedling in Oregon, ‘FF03-015’ was trialed in California, USA; Colima, Mexico; and Huelva, Spain. When grown under protected tunnels in an evergreen production system in Spain, ‘FF03-015’ produced excellent yields of large fruit for such an early ripening variety.